


First Words

by Fangirl0207



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl0207/pseuds/Fangirl0207
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a person turned sixteen, the first words of their future soulmate will appear on the inner side of their right arm. When Takumi turned sixteen and nothing appeared, he knew then that he was condemned to a lifetime of loneliness.</p>
<p>Fire Emblem - Soulmate AU. LeoKumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, but I hope you guys like this!

Everyone in the whole world made a big deal out of the sixteenth birthday of their life. There were many crazy stories revolving around how people prefer to celebrate their sixteenth birthday, but traditionally, people would lock themselves up in their room as the clock ticked towards midnight, and waited in giddy anticipation for the first words of their future soulmate to appear on their wrist. Their family members would wait outside, anticipating as well, though probably not as excited as the person locked inside the room.

When Takumi turned sixteen, his family went with the tradition and locked him up in his room as midnight drew near. Takumi thought that the tradition was rather bothersome, but he was unable to deny the fact that he was excited. He couldn't help but to wonder what kind of person his soulmate would be like; funny? Kind? Smart? He couldn't wait to show off his first words to his mother, Ryouma, and Hinoka, all of whom have already gotten their first words. 

His mom's words were 'Let's get married' written in a characteristically messy male handwriting, and though it was a rather unconventional first words, it was love at first sight on their father's part, so it was kind of understandable, and in hindsight, pretty sweet, considering that they did get married and then stayed together for the next thirty years. 

Ryouma's first words were rather normal, a simple "Me too" with no other explanation whatsoever, and though the handwriting was pretty neat, there was no doubt that Ryouma's soulmate was going to be a man. Hinoka's said "Thank you," and there was no telling how she was ever going to find her obviously-female soulmate with her first words being such a generic phrase that even a four-year-old can utter. 

Takumi wished his would be different, a little more romantic perhaps, or a little more informative. He wanted his future soulmate to say something cool, something that would give him the right to boast and wear his first words around with pride. Takumi glanced at the clock on the wall, 11.59, and then checked his phone, which also showed the same time. One more minute. One more unbearable minute that seemed to stretch for hours.

Takumi closed his eyes, and prayed. Please don't suck, please don't suck, please don't suck. He chanted those words over and over again in his head, before he finally opened his eyes. The clock showed 12.00, and Takumi immediately drew up his sleeves to look at his soulmate's first words. 

There was nothing on his arm.

Takumi blinked as cold terror slowly crept up his heart. With shaking hands, he pulled out his phone to check the time, 12.02, and yet there was still nothing on his arm. Takumi felt his whole being trembled at the implication of this.

He has no soulmate.

"Takumi? Is everything alright?" His mother's voice came from the other side of the door, worry clear in her voice.

He was meant to be alone.

"Takumi, dear?"

Takumi numbly opened the door, and showed them his empty right arm. He opened his mouth, wanting to explain, but no words could get out of his mouth. he heard them gasped, but the shock had numbed him to the point that he could barely registered the looks on their faces.

"Takumi," his mother pulled him into a comforting hug, "It's alright, we all still love you. We're here for you."

Takumi let his arm fell by his side and didn't say anything.

None of them talked about it again ever since.

X

Takumi spent the first few weeks since his sixteenth birthday brooding over the fact that he was probably going to be lonely for the rest of his life. He spiralled into mild depression afterwards. Still, his family was very understanding and patient with him. With their support and care, he managed to pull out of it, and returned to school, though slightly more sober than before, but still functioning properly. 

For the next few months, Takumi did his best to hide his right arm from his classmates and people in general. He purposefully wore boring sweaters to school, avoided the school's kyudo club because the gi revealed his right arm, and only strictly wore long-sleeves wherever he went. When his friends questioned him about his first words, Takumi merely shrugged, and told them that his first words were embarrassing. That reason didn't stop close friends such as Hinata, Oboro, or Kamui from prying though, and after months of relentless pestering, Takumi decided to just get it over with and told them the truth. Takumi saw the sympathetic looks and remarks coming from miles away.

Takumi admitted that the truth had deeply wounded him, but he was determined not to let fate screw him over. He wouldn't let Fate defined his happiness. He was going to be happy, with or without a soulmate. To hell with those stuffs.

X

"Azura said she wanted to apply for the local uni," Kamui said as she walked by Takumi's side down the hall. "So that's why, I need you to help me with my chem!"

Takumi sighed as he glanced at her, "What do I get out of this?"

Kamui dramatically gasped, "Takumi! We're childhood buddies!" She then proceeded to list out all of the favors Takumi owed her, but it was obvious that she was only wasting her breath, for Takumi looked unmoved. Finally, with a defeated sigh, she offered, "Fine, fine, I'll go get that book that you've always wanted, how about that?!"

Takumi smirked, "Deal."

And that was how Takumi found himself sitting in the library after school on friday. Kamui texted him earlier, telling him that she would be thirty minutes late for some reason, but she promised to buy him doughnuts, so Takumi wasn't going to complain. He sat down on a seat by the window and took out a book that he had started last monday. He had only gone through several pages when he noticed that someone had entered the library, and was taking the empty seat by the window across the room, facing Takumi.

He was a blonde male, probably as tall as Takumi, kind of slender for a guy, and has one of the most attractive faces that Takumi has ever laid eyes upon. His eyes were dark, but Takumi could see a glint of gold as the sunlight from the window fell at just exactly the right angle. When the male student looked at him, Takumi could feel his whole body tingling with excitement, an almost-unfamiliar feeling of joy threatened to burst out of his chest, and he was nonetheless confused. The other person tilted his head questioningly, but there was no suspicion or wariness in his eyes, simply confusion, and whatever it was that Takumi was feeling, he was damned sure that the other person was feeling it as well. But how could it even be possible?

They stared at each other for a moment, which felt like hours to Takumi, not moving, not saying anything, and barely breathing, simply at a loss, not knowing what to do. Takumi was, for a very brief moment, tempted to believe that he was experiencing his first meeting with his soulmate, but then he remembered, painfully, that the scum called fate didn't let him have one, and so he pushed the thought away from his mind, and returned to his book.

Takumi tried, he really did, to focus on what he was reading, but the image of dark golden eyes and soft blonde hair haunted him, and though he swore he was not gay, he wanted to see them again, just to make sure that he wasn't just imagining stuffs. He looked up again tentatively, and saw that the blonde was immersed in his own book as well, but as soon as Takumi's eyes landed on him, the blonde looked up, and again their gazes met.

Takumi wasn't imagining it. That person's eyes were truly golden, and his hair looked temptingly soft, and he looked really handsome. Takumi wanted to say something, anything really, but what was he supposed to say? Then again, what was the point? Takumi was going to graduate soon enough, he didn't need to make any more friends, and besides, he didn't have a soulmate. Takumi returned to his book once again.

Still, Takumi couldn't focus on his book. He kept thinking about that person, and the more he thought about him, the harder it felt for him to breath. He didn't know why, didn't understand. Why was he feeling suffocated? Why was his heart aching? As if begging for him to just stand up and talk to him? Takumi looked up from his book yet again, and this time found that the person was staring at him. Takumi knew he needed to do something, so he closed his book, stood up, and set out to do what could possibly be the dumbest thing he had ever done so far in his life.

Takumi walked over to him, and he didn't miss the look of anticipation and excitement that crossed that person's face as Takumi approached. It crossed Takumi's mind that, perhaps, this person thought that Takumi was his soulmate. Well, Takumi would have to let him down.

Takumi stopped before that person, and said, "Hey," he casually greeted, "I... Uh... haven't seen you around before."

And at those words, the blonde's eyes widened, and his mouth fell open. He quickly regained himself though, before he smiled at Takumi, and god be damned if that smile didn't do funny things to Takumi insides. The blonde suddenly stood up, and showed his inner right arm.

Takumi's eyes immediately widened, for upon his arms, in black, messy, very familiar cursive letters, were written the exact words that Takumi has just spoken. Takumi couldn't believe it, how was that even possible? he wasn't supposed to have a soulmate, was he?

Takumi rolled up his sweater with trembling hands, and showed to this complete stranger his empty right arm. The blonde looked at it, before he smiled sadly and turned to get something from his bag. He took out a post it and a pen, wrote something down, and then pasted the post it on Takumi's arm.

Takumi looked at the neatly-written words on the square pink paper, and almost immediately teared up at the words he read. 

It all made sense now.

'Yeah, sorry for that.'

The blonde wrote something on another post it, and pasted it on Takumi's arm next to the first.

'I was born like this.'

He kept on writing on new slips, and he kept pasting them on Takumi's arm.

'Sorry, I have a letter and everything for this moment, I swear.'

'It's in my room.'

'Wanna come over and get it?'

Since there was no other space on Takumi's lower right arm, he pasted the last one on Takumi's forehead, a playful smile on his face. Takumi pulled it off to read.

'My name is Leo, by the way, what's yours?'

Takumi smiled, before he looked at those golden eyes and said, "Takumi. And yes, I can't wait to read the letter."

As they walked hand-in-hand out of the library, Takumi briefly wished that his mother wouldn't freaked out when she saw the tattoo that he was definitely going to get.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [It could have been anyone else, but it was him.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568116) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
